


family

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Future Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: A night at home





	

Michaela looked up from her book and over at Laurel with a furrowed brow. There was no way she had just heard her right. “Excuse me?”

“Make me a sandwich, please?”

“Why can’t you do it?” Laurel pointed to the sleeping baby on her chest and Michaela sighed. “I cannot wait until she’s walking and you’re running around trying to catch her.” Michaela pulled back the bedspread and got up. “I’ll just be laughing at you.” 

“You won’t be running after her too?”

Michaela pretended to think for a moment. “Nope,” she said. “I’ll be on the sidelines feeding her candy to keep her energy up.”

“You’re cruel.”

Michaela leaned in and whispered, “And yet you still love me.” She kissed Laurel and then headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich.


End file.
